What can happen over the Internet
by iluvQUOTES2004
Summary: An AU fic will eventually be DHR just read it i suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday**

"Oh Come On Mione, haven't you ever thought that these two might be doing this only-" Ron asked but was cut off by a very upset female.

"For my body? Is that what you were gonna say? Well don't you even _think_ about finishing your sentence with that RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY!" She yelled.

I was _going _to say because of You-Know-Who, but yea that works too."

In almost a whisper building to a scream, "It's been three years Ron...3 long ass years and you _still_ can't say his name. VOLDEMORT!"

he flinched

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, Ronald. And to answer your question, NO it never occurred to me, Ni un poquito, estos dos muchachos, me aman y si no puedes aceptarlo quizá no puedo aceptar te como amigo más."

he stared at her knowing that once you got Hermione to switch into Spanish you were either in a shitload of trouble or very very lucky. Not that he knew anything about the very lucky part, he only knew because once when she hadn't been mad at him she told him about it. After staring at each other for what seemed like 5 minutes but could only have been a few seconds, Ron stormed off, Harry followed shooting a look to Hermione that clearly said /I love you, but I'm with him on this one.\

She walked back to her common room logged onto her computer, and signed in on WIM as MarshallsGRL07. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in when she saw the screen name YoflaM OcarD. She was about to IM him when a window popped up

GRYFSEEKER is sending you a message. Will you accept it? 

AN: idk...what do you think about it? It was an idea that came to me at about 2am this morning R&R please, like a guys ego my muse needs 2 b stroked and reviews are just the thing to do it.

An2: yea i realize that Hermione shouldn't know how to speak Spanish but this is my story and this _is_ an AU so there. If you can't deal with it then back the _hell_ off.

AN3: any1 no which quote is used from which HP book? (which btw is also not mine)


	2. Chapter 2

Before I get to into the story I'm gonna give some background info so no1's to confused.

1) It takes place in 7th yr. the Heads are Hermione and Draco and they live in their own common room w/ the Prefects.

2) Blaise's mother and Hermione's birth father are brother and sister. Hermione therefore is a pureblood witch and was adopted after her parents were killed by Voldemort and Death Eaters.

3) Hermione's father and Blaise's mother are 100 Mexican and so Hermione's adoptive parents knew this and taught Hermione to speak Spanish from a very young age, she therefore is bilingual.

4) During the summer after 5th year, Hermione's parents told her about her heritage and she started to owl with Blaise 'cuz they're cousins. B/c they became close she and Draco are now also very close but not _as _close as either of them would like.

And yea I know that I've got enough background info to make a story of it self...idk I mite do that, not sure yet. But this should answer most of the questions y'all have

Really quick before I start THIS IS AN AU FIC IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DON'T EFFING READ IT!

Now on w/ the story!

The last cliffy:

_ GRYFSEEKER is sending you a message. Will you accept it?_

And now on to my latest chapter!

­­­

**Monday (Same day)**

She sighed and clicked yes but put up her away message saying

don't ask and i won't have to lie

As soon as she put it up she received two IMs

GRYFSEEKER: Are you all right? I'm sorry about Ron earlier, you know how he can get. Please IM me back.

YoflaM OcarD: saw ur away message. what happened? do blaise and i need to go beat a few Gryffindors up? not even a smile from the beating people up comment? smiles...come on Mia answer...

Hermione gave a little smile from the first IM but as she read the second, she wasn't sure whether to laugh, roll her eyes, or both. Instead she logged onto her email account and started to compose an email to YoflaM OcarD:

**heyy,**

**No, you and Blaise do not have to beat up any Gryffindors (although i _do_ appreciate the thought) To answer your Q., Ron and i got into a fight (as per usual) and he said a few things and i said a few things, and lets just say i ended screaming in Spanish at him (before you get all huffy like i know you're about to get, i was pissed beyond pissed at him).**

**If you want more details come on over, it's not like your a room away or anything! laughs**

**lyl,**

**Mia**

**Ps: you got a smile and a whole lot more, happy?**

Hermione clicked send, and expected to have to wait for only a few seconds but ended up waiting for around a minute and a half until the door on her room opened and two very out of breath boys burst in.

"A minute and a half? Come on now, I expected better of you two."- She mockingly scolded them, but her smile gave her away.

"We-breathes- would have-breathes- been faster,-breathes- I had to-breathes- get Blaise- from the-breathes- common room." He stopped to take a big breath. "Now what happened?" - Draco asked.

Hermione's grin faded as she looked like she was going to cry; (now normally this would be the time for the boys to walk over and comfort the torn apart girl. Right? WRONG come on this is Hermione Granger we're talking about, she's stronger than that.) Instead she stood up out of her computer chair and walked over to the bathroom that she shared with Draco since they were Heads. She stepped in and stared at the mirror, she took a few deep breaths in and out. Once she was sure she was calm enough to face them she walked back into her room. The two boys stared at her as if expecting an explanation. She opened her mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. It seemed as if Hermione Granger was finally at a loss of words. She finally opened her mouth and the story came out. About how she and Ron had been fighting non-stop for the last couple of weeks and how Harry had always taken his side. Even about what had happened in the Great Hall earlier that day, when Hermione started screaming in Spanish.

At this both boys got very scared looks on there faces for they knew what must have provoked Mia to speak in what should have been her native tongue. After she had finished, the boys stood there not really knowing what to say. Blaise started to tell Mia, being the first to regain his use of tongue,

"O Mia, I'm so sorry"

She got a wistful kind of smile saying "Why? You've done nothing wrong."

"But still, he had no reason to treat you with anything but kindness and respect, Ron's supposed to be one of your best friends!"

"Blaise, I get what you're trying to do, really I do and I appreciate it but I can't do this right now, Okay?"- Hermione asked both boys with a hint of pleading in her voice.

Blaise was going to protest but Draco stopped him,

"Sure Mia, of course, we're here if you need us."

She shot him a smile full of gratitude. The two boys left and Hermione returned to her computer to check if she had any more IMs. She saw that GRYFSEEKER was online and was sending her a message:

GRYFSEEKER: I'm sorry.

MarshallsGRL07: heyy, for what?

GRYFSEEKER: For Ron. He was totally out of line today.

MarshallsGRL07: I agree, but it's not as if you stopped him. and Harry really, you shouldn't be apologizing for him.

GRYFSEEKER: I know, and while I may agree with him it doesn't mean I don't still love you. I want you to know that.

MarshallsGRL07: I do know that.

MarshallsGRL07: WAIT! u _agree_ with him!

GRYFSEEKER: Auto response: I am away from my computer right now.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

KICK ASS! nine pages on Microsoft word! (10 w/ the background info) but who's counting?

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I will try to update both as regularly and as soon as I can but I really don't know when I'll be inspired.

Responses to my wonderful reviewers who gave me six more reviews than I thought I would have.

bevdeb- rite "firstly"- this is in the HP section for a reason! u r a dummass, and i have clearly mentioned numerous times THIS IS AN AU FIC which means...it _is _original!

"secondly"- nowhere does it say that hermione can't b mexican and besides this is my fic. she's mexican so what? get the FUCK over it!

"thirdly"- having the bks end up being HHr is YOUR OPINION! i personally think draco is really hott and i like his character better than harry's and I think that hermione and draco are better fitted...plus this IS MY FANFIC!

and "finally" i had a lot of shit that had to be explained otherwise i would have had many ppl asking all kinds of Qs so i decided to give background info...im not going to comment on the not being stupid part...yet

plus: despite all of ur ignorance and rudeness...i STILL think ur a dummass!

Chaotic Happenings- Thanks, my one guy friend has his screen name like that too. if you re-read the part where she first sees Draco come online, you'll notice she was smiling because she knew it was him.

GoddeszOfDarknesz- Thanks so much. The translation isn't exact but Hermione roughly said "No, it never occurred to me, not even a little. Those two boys, they love me and if you can't accept it then maybe I can't accept you as a friend anymore.

nevermind x- Thanks. I actually had no idea where this was going to go when I first thought it up, when I said it came to me at 2am I meant I woke up literally around 2am and just started writing out an idea that just came to me. And as I sat down to write chapter 2 I again had no idea where this would go. The characters, my muse, and life help me write.

nikki-malfoy666- Thanks. I'd like to know to!

iluvdracossoul- Thanks I'll try to make them longer but it all depends on whether or not I'm inspired.

LadyMalfoy730- Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it. And believe it or not I got the idea for Draco's sn from my guy friend who has his like that too. ('Cept of course it's _his _name backwards and not Draco's!)

strawberryblueberrykitten- Thank you so much I hope it will be good, but I've really got no idea. I'm not to worried about flamers b/c if they flame me they'll deal w/ my wrath which is about the same as Hermione's in my story! lol. Plus i'm pretty sure that I made damn sure everyone knew that it was an AU fic goes to check, Huh! Will you look at that! It definitely says in the summary "An AU fic" yup, I knew it said that! But thanks for you support nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

From last chapter:

MarshallsGRL07: WAIT! u _agree_ with him!

GRYFSEEKER: Auto response: I am away from my computer right now.

And now on to my latest chapter!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Monday (Still same day)**

MarshallsGRL07: don't pull this whole "I'm away" stuff on me. i know you better than anyone. stop acting like a coward and get back here. you got yourself into this and i expect you to get yourself out!

**GRYFSEEKSER has returned.**

GRYFSEEKER: All right I'm back. Happy?

MarshallsGRL07: Very, thank you.

MarshallsGRL07: Now what were you saying about actually _agreeing _with him?

GRYFSEEKER: Well I know that Blaise is your cousin and that Draco is his best friend, but they are still Slytherins. How do you know they won't turn you into Voldemort? I mean, they parents _are _Death Eaters.

MarshallsGRL07: yes Blaise and Draco are Slytherins but basing that as the center of your argument is a stretch! it's such prejudice! and you want to know how i know that they won't turn me into Voldemort? it's because i know my cousin and i know he won't do anything to hurt me.

MarshallsGRL07: And to set the record straight, over the summer Draco left his family and Voldemort and the Zabinis were kind enough to take him in since he and Blaise are best friends. and don't even try to start in on how the Zabinis are Death Eaters too! Son mi familia y rechazo oír cualquier cosa mal dicho contra ellos!

MarshallsGRL07: do you get it now?

GRYFSEEKER: Wait. What did you say in Spanish?

MarshallsGRL07: if i have to tell you it ruins the message now doesn't it?

GRYFSEEKER: gulps...Message?

MarshallsGRL07: yup! a message and i'm sure you'll find out what it means very soon. i'm gonna go.

GRYFSEEKER: Wait! Hermione come back!

MarshallsGRL07: Auto Response: Son mi familia y rechazo oír cualquier cosa mal dicho contra ellos.

GRYFSEEKER: Oh come on Hermione! Come back!

GRYFSEEKER: Nothing? Fine. Ciao, or however you say goodbye in Spanish.

**GRYFSEEKER has signed off.**

Hermione stared at the screen, reading the messages from Harry over and over again. A new IM window popped up from GottaLoveAnItelxican

GottaLoveAnItelxican: hey there o cousin of mine. How's it going?

MarsharllsGRL07: two words...don't ask

GottaLoveAnItelxican: that bad? what happened?

MarshallsGRL07: nothing life threatening or anything so don't worry.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: come on now, i know that when you start w/all that "it's no big deal...don't worry" shit. it's GOT to be something...whats wrong?

MarshallsGRL07: ok but u promise not to freak out or tell Draco so that _he_ can freak out?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: No, now tell me

MarshallsGRL07: fine, you dont have to be all bossy

GottaLoveAnItelxican: when i'm talking to you i do. now spill.

MarshallsGRL07: it's really nothing, i was just talking to Harry right before you IMd me, no big deal.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: ok...talked to potter, "no big deal"...o god what did he do now?

MarshallsGRL07: he agrees with him

GottaLoveAnItelxican: i'm sorry but is that supposed to mean something to me?

MarshallsGRL07: GRYFSEEKER: Well I know that Blaise is your cousin and that Draco is his best friend, but they are still Slytherins. How do you know they won't turn you into Voldemort? I mean, they parents _are _Death Eaters.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: that bastard. he actually told you that!...you just wait 'til i get my hands on him!

MarshallsGRL07: Blaise! you promised!

GottaLoveAnItelxican: that was before i knew what that 'lil..._thing_ had done to me poor Mia. ratto bastardo. qualcosa come questo mio piccola cugina!

MarshallsGRL07: Blaise! language! if you're going to swear. at least do it in a language i understand!

GottaLoveAnItelxican: Auto Response: i'm off Gryffindor hunting

MarshallsGRL07: usted espera justa. voy a escribir al papá y su mama usted e i ambos saben que él no estará contento!

MarshallsGRL07: ¡y si usted piensa no estarán contentos, esperan hasta que consigo un asimiento de usted!

**MarshallsGRL07 has signed off.**

**GottaLoveAnItelxican has returned.**

GottaLoveAnItelxican: mio dio, che cosa io otten me?

**GottaLoveAnItelxican has signed off.**

What do you think? This was a little forced in the beginning but towards the middle and w/ Blaise and Mia's conversation I started to get really into it. If Harry and hermione's conversation seems either a little fake or clichéd sorry and I'm trying my best but I honestly can't control what comes out or how it does.

Translations before any of you ask what was said in the various languages (remember these are all ROUGH translations, w/ romance languages the order is switched around):

1) Son mi familia y rechazo oír cualquier cosa mal dicho contra ellos! (In Spanish)- They are my family and I refuse to hear anything bad said against them!

2) ratto bastardo. qualcosa come questo mio piccola cugina (in Italian)- Rat bastard. To do something like this to my little cousin!

3) usted espera justa. voy a escribir al papá y su mama usted e i ambos saben que él no estará contento! (in Spanish)- You just wait. I'm going to write to dad and your mother. You and I both know that they will not be pleased!

4) ¡y si usted piensa no estarán contentos, esperan hasta que consigo un asimiento de usted! (in Spanish)- And if you think they will not be pleased, wait until I get a hold of you!

5) mio dio, che cosa io otten me? (in Italian)- My god, what have i gotten myself into?

And now responses to my wonderful reviewer (and the other one)

bevdeb- rite "firstly"- this is in the HP section for a reason! u r a dummass, and i have clearly mentioned numerous times THIS IS AN AU FIC which means...it _is _original!

"secondly"- nowhere does it say that hermione can't b mexican and besides this is my fic. she's mexican so what? get the FUCK over it!

"thirdly"- having the bks end up being HHr is YOUR OPINION! i personally think draco is really hott and i like his character better than harry's and I think that hermione and draco are better fitted...plus this IS MY FANFIC!

and "finally" i had a lot of shit that had to be explained otherwise i would have had many ppl asking all kinds of Qs so i decided to give background info...im not going to comment on the not being stupid part...i'll get to it in a few minutes.

a few minutes later

_now _i can comment...despite all of ur ignorance and rudeness...i STILL think ur a dummass!

GCgurl21- Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap from last chapter...Mia and Blaise got into a heated argument and Mia ended up signing offline pissed off at Blaise. To no one Blaise said "My God, what have I gotten myself into" before signing offline.

**Thursday**

Three Days Later

Blaise leaned back in his chair in front of his laptop and thought about what had happened between his cousin and himself three days earlier. Mia had still not spoken to him and while he was upset over it he was also secretly proud that his Gryffindor cousin could hold a grudge for this long. Although his thoughts were interrupted by an alert window popping up on his screen saying

BiGrEd6 is now available.

Underneath this were two options; Send IM or Ok. Blaise stared for a minute at the two choices he had. He clicked Send IM and was about to type "hey" when a window popped up.

BiGrEd6 is sending you a message. Will you accept it?

He eagerly clicked yes

BiGrEd6: hey there

GottaLoveAnItelxican: wow, you must be psychic or something.

BiGrEd6: y? wutd i do now?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: no, not you, me. I was just gonna IM you

BiGrEd6: mayb i _am _psychic. I'll never telll

GottaLoveAnItelxican: Have you been watching muggle movies again?

BiGrEd6: guilty as charged...wait a minute. have _you_ been watching muggle movies again?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: I never watched them in the first place.

BiGrEd6: you're avoiding the question.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: Ok, fine. you caught me. are you happy?

BiGrEd6: very.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: well that makes one of us.

BiGrEd6: what is that sposed to mean?...

GottaLoveAnItelxican: ...

BiGrEd6: o wait. i got it!

BiGrEd6: she's still not talking to you is she?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: nope, and while i may be proud that she's been able to stay pissed at someone this long, it still bugs me that it has to be me.

BiGrEd6: i no.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: you do?

BiGrEd6: course i do. you don't think i watched my brother and Mia fight over the years w/o picking up when either of them had had enuf of the other. you got to let her cool down for a bit before you try to talk to her.

BiGrEd6: unless of course you've got dreams of being a) burned. b) screamed at in spanish. c) ignored longer. or d) any combination of a, b or c.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: i gotta admit Red. You do no how to make a guy laugh.

BiGrEd6: hey Blaise.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: yea...

BiGrEd6: neva mind, i like it wen u call me Red.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: it fits you.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: o hey, i gotta go. my lovely cousin just signed on.

BiGrEd6: did you not pay _one_ bit of attn. to what i was just bloody sayin?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: whaat?

BiGrEd6: you gotta give her TIME to cool off

GottaLoveAnItelxican: i did give her TIME. i gave her three bloody days 2 cool off. isn't that enough?

BiGrEd6: when dealing with Mia? no it's not

GottaLoveAnItelxican: who died and made you Queen I-Know-Bloody-Everything?

BiGrEd6: i hardly no everything, but i do no girls, especially my best friend. you gotta give her space

GottaLoveAnItelxican: Auto Response: I'm out taking up all the space.

BiGrEd6: ugh! y does no one EVER listen to me!

BiGrEd6: but don't say i didn't warn you.

**BiGrEd6 has signed off.**

**GottaLoveAnItelxican has returned.**

GottaLoveAnItelxican: y is it i always get the girls that i care about most pissed off at me

GottaLoveAnItelxican: must be some kind of talent i have.

**GottaLoveAnItelxican has signed off.**

So im relatively happy w/ this chapter despite it's shortness. (and im really sorry bout that but this is all that would come out) i'd been playin w/ the blaiseXginny idea since the wknd but didnt no what would happen. hope you liked it...dont 4get 2 review!... and be totally honest here, im lookin 2 help my story not my ego. (i told that 2 my friend who's been w/ me on this the whole way and has been my personal cheerer, and i kinda liked it so into the story somewhere it went)

And now, responses to my wonderful reviewers.

**DragonGirl81**- thanks so much. i hope you like this chaptr.

Other thanks to **Not so sour Lemons**, and **blondejenny.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all my wonderful people. This chapter was forced to come out, I've got a slight case of writers block but i noticed that i have like _no_ Draco appearances online yet, so here we are.

**Disclaimer: i noticed that i haven't had one of these up yet so this is for the whole story...I DONT OWN ANY HP CHARACTERS! as much as i'd _like_ to own draco and blaise it just aint gonna happen...**

Recap from last chapter...Mia's still not talking to Blaise. He and Ginny talked online about it, they had a "disagreement" about Mia and Blaise's fight. Ginny ended up signing offline aggravated at Blaise. To no one (again ik ik) Blaise said "Why is it I always get the girls I care about most pissed off at me?"

**Saturday**

Two days after

It was Saturday and Draco was sitting in his desk writing the foot and a half Potions essay that was due on the Monday coming up. He knew that he didn't have to be in front of his computer waiting to know if Mia was online. The reason for this was because he had an alert that would pop up and ring every time she came online. Some might think that he was really desperate, but hey, he really liked her. As both a friend and something more. Suddenly his computer rang _RING RING RING_. Draco jumped out of bed, as he realized how ridiculous he felt; he slowed down and calmly walked over to his laptop. He saw the alert window, clicked Send IM and typed in

YoflaMOcarD: hi

MarshallsGRL07: heyy

MarshallsGRL07: whats up

YoflaMOcarD: nm, have u talked 2 blaise yet?

MarshallsGRL07: nuh uh, dont wanna talk about it

YoflaMOcarD: ill take that as a no then

MarshallsGRL07: ur damn rite its a no. Do you have any idea what he said to me?

YoflaMOcarD: not a clue, tho ive got a feeling ur gonna tell me

MarshallsGRL07: he was cursing harry in italian and then just to annoy me he put his away message up as " i'm off Gryffindor hunting" even tho he promised me he wouldnt!

YoflaMOcarD: is that so bad?

MarshallsGRL07: have you been listening at all? YES that's very bad

YoflaMOcarD: o rite then

YoflaMOcarD: well it seems to me that he was just being an overprotective brother-figure

MarshallsGRL07: exactly

YoflaMOcarD: at the risk of sounding repititive here, is that so bad?

MarshallsGRL07: not if he weren't doing it just to aggravate me

YoflaMOcarD: what if he's not

MarshallsGRL07: trust me, he is.

YoflaMOcarD: but if he weren't doin it 2 aggravate u, what then.

MarshallsGRL07: well then yea, i'd apologize.

**GottaLoveAnItelxican has signed on.**

Draco smiled at this as a plan slowly formed in his head.

**YoflaMOcarD is inviting you to join the chat room, "thed"**

**YoflaMOcarD writes: Join me in this Chat.**

**You can Decline or Chat**

Both Hermione and Blaise looked at the invite wondering why he would do this. Despite their hesitancies they both clicked **Chat**.

YoflaMOcarD: you both here?

MarshallsGRL07: yea tho i dont get why you brought me here since im still not talking to a certain someone. CoughcoughBLAISEcoughcough.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: yea dray, as much as i'd like 2 be able 2 talk 2 a certain sum1 im not real sure either.

YoflaMOcarD: ok mia u told me that if blaise hadnt been protective of u to aggravate u u'd apologize...rite?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: wait! Mia, you think i was being protective just to aggravate you?

MarshallsGRL07: well yea kinda

GottaLoveAnItelxican: urgh...and they say UR the know-it-all

GottaLoveAnItelxican:i wasn't doing it 2 aggravate you. i was doing it b/c ur my cousin and best friend

MarshallsGRL07: hey! I resent that!

MarshallsGRL07: wait a sec, u were?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: of course i was

MarshallsGRL07: wow do i feel stupid

GottaLoveAnItelxican: eh, it happens to the best of us. so dont worry.

MarshallsGRL: well i hate 2 do this but i g2g, i'll see u both tomorrow.

MarshallsGRL07 has left the room.

**MarshallsGRL07 has signed off.**

GottaLoveAnItelxican: yea, i better go 2. nite Dray.

YoflaMOcarD: k, nite.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: o and Draco

YoflaMOcarD: yea?

GottaLoveAnItelxican: tx

YoflaMOcarD: np, nite Blaise.

GottaLoveAnItelxican: nite

YoflaMOcarD has left the room.

**YoflaMOcarD has signed off.**

GottaLoveAnItelxican has left the room.

**GottaLoveAnItelxican has signed off.**

what do y'all think? im not 2 sure i like this chapter. but o well...sry about the lateness and again 4 the shortness. REVIEW PLEASE!

if u all could read and review my other story Seventeen Days that would be awesome! tx.

Responses:

**DragonGirl81**-Thanks, i actually liked that chapter. i AM sorry about the shortness but the shorter the chapters the more chapters the story will have 2 b...thats my craplogic anyways. The ginny blaise thing mite not be a big part of the story, then again it mite who knows. Thanks again for reviewing and i'll try to update soon.

**Slytherin-Queen26**- Thanks, i see Blaise and Hermione as siblings so much I thought i'd be the difficult one and make them cousins instead. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Other Thanks to **Not so sour Lemons, **and **HermioneTheSlytherinPrincess.**


End file.
